Efeitos da Lua
by Angel DeLynx
Summary: Short fic yoi [Sirius e Remus] O que acontece quando você simplesmente beija seu melhor amigo e ele retribui? [COMPLETA]
1. Efeitos da Lua

**Capítulo Um – Efeitos da lua **

_O QUÊ DIABOS EU ESTAVA PENSANDO?_

Sirius se jogou na cama, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos úmidos tanto –ou mais- que o uniforme. Não conseguia raciocinar direito com a cena que passava repetidamente em sua mente, como um filme que não tem fim, apenas continua rodando e rodando e rodando, voltando sempre ao começo e...

-Chega! - falou ríspido como se houvesse mais alguém no dormitório vazio.

"Remus havia se preocupado. Sirius não era de se atrasar pra o almoço, muito menos para o do primeiro dia de lua cheia. Se ao menos houvesse alguma peça contra os sonserinos. Mas não, ele saberia. E também não sabia de nenhuma garota nova. Resolveu ir atrás dele.

Após pedir o Mapa para James, Remus levantou-se saindo discretamente do salão. Não que ter metade da mesa da grifinória olhando para ele fosse algo discreto, claro. O garoto não entendia porque conseguia tanta atenção de garotas e garotos, se era o mais quieto e certinho dos marotos.

Foi em passos rápidos para o campo de quadribol e encontrou Sirius deitado na arquibancada olhando para o sol.

-Porque ele não pode ficar aí durante a noite também? - falou percebendo a aproximação de Remus.

-Porque a Terra gira.

-Puxa, eu não sabia disso, Sr. não-sei-brincar.

Remus apenas riu, deitando-se ao lado de Sirius.

-Não vai almoçar?

-Não estou com fome.

Remus riu com gosto.

-Agora sim não duvido que ele fique aí até a noite. apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça, seu rosto na mesma altura do de Sirius, com a diferença de estar deitado invertido e no banco abaixo. Quem diria... Pensei que não fosse estar vivo para ver Sirius Black recusando comida.

Sirius lhe deu um soco.

-Isso doeu.

-Eu sei. Eu não sou esfomeado. - parecia revoltado, fazendo Remus rir ainda mais.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante um bom tempo.

-Remus, eu...

-Sirius, eu...

Os dois viraram, seus olhares se encontraram enquanto falando ao mesmo tempo.

-Fala! - novamente em uníssono.

-Você primeiro, Sirius. - Remus sorriu. Um sorriso abatido, meio melancólico, já sentindo a primeira transformação do mês.

E então eu não consegui resistir. Deve ser efeito da lua cheia. Começa hoje. Tudo bem que o lobisomem é **ele** e não **eu**, mas hei, quem disse que não pode afetar os amigos também? Ainda mais sendo **eu** o amigo em questão. Okay, essa desculpa não colou. Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim. Por Merlim, eu estou beijando meu melhor amigo. Alguém pode me beliscar e me falar que isso é mais algum tipo de sonho bizarro -e muito bom por sinal -que eu estou tendo?

Oh, bloody! O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Ele está retribuindoOkay, relaxe Sirius. Respire. Ótimo, não dá para respirar! Onde estão minhas caixas de chocolate e aquelas meninas histéricas que vivem correndo atrás de mim quando eu preciso? Mas...

Será que eu realmente preciso?

Minhas mãos decidiram agir por si só, acariciando seus cabelos -tão macios- e sua nuca, fazendo o suspirar enquanto nossos lábios se descolavam.

-Remus, eu... Eu posso explicar...

-Você me beijou.

-Eu... Eu não...

Certo. Eu disse que posso explicar. Cada a explicação? Dizer que eu não queria? Bah! A maior de todas as mentiras!

-É, eu acho que sim. Eu entenderei se você me achar um canalha, cretino, sujo, e começar a me xingar e...

-Paddy, respira.

-... E espalhar pro colégio todo que eu beijei um garoto, e sair rindo da minha cara, não que você fosse fazer isso, porque isso seria típico do James, não de você, você é super atencioso com todos e incapaz de...

Senti os lábios dele colando novamente nos meus, e o corpo dele se inclinando para cima para conseguir me beijar e que se dane, eu vou corresponder!

Infelizmente não foi possível, Remus se afastou de mim tão rápido quando chegou. O olhei e viu um certo divertimento nos olhos dele.

-Pode deixar que eu não conto. Será nosso segredo.

E saiu. Ele simplesmente saiu! Maldito!"

Sirius ficou um bom tempo ainda no campo olhando para o nada, até perceber que nuvens escuras começavam a cobrir o céu, escondendo o sol que antes brilhava imponente. Levantou-se rápido, tentando fugir da chuva, mas não adiantou, antes de chegar na metade do caminha, estava completamente ensopado, irritado e confuso. Beijara seu melhor amigo.

-Por quê? -perguntou a si mesmo, trazendo olhares de estranheza dos outros alunos. Subiu rapidamente para o dormitório, sem saber se agradecia por Remus não estar lá ou se matava o garoto.

**N/A**: Essa não é minha primeira slash, embora eu a considere como tal, já que as outras são bem mais curtinhas.

Eu _pretendo_ colocar lemon, mas como não estou muito acostumada em escrever, se eu achar que estar horrível, isso não vai acontecer. .

E _peloamordemerlin_, mandem reviews, comentários, me digam o que devo melhorar, mudar, tanto faz. Qualquer sinal de vida será extremamente bem vindo.


	2. Melody Between

**Capítulo Dois – Melody Between**

Nenhum dos dois puxou conversa sobre o beijo. Ambos ainda tentavam entender o que havia sido aquilo e por que não conseguiam esquecer.

Os últimos exames e a quantidade exagerada de deveres que recebiam de todos os professores mantinham-nos ocupados. Fora, claro, as famosas peças que Sirius e James sempre bolavam para cima dos sonserinos, em especial para cima de Severus Snape.

As luas cheias chegavam e iam embora, deixando Remus abatido e Sirius com uma perceptível sombra de preocupação e cansaço no rosto. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com Remus, com os cortes e arranhões que ficavam em seu corpo após as transformações, com a dor que o via ter enquanto a lua pousava no céu, torturando-o. E sabia que no fundo, no fundo, preocupava-se mais com Remus do que James e Peter, embora não quisesse admitir que isso poderia ter qualquer coisa a ver com o beijo que dera no garoto, ou com o jeito como passava a olhar para ele de uns tempos para cá.

Afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça enquanto voltava a olhar para o papel em sua mesa. Tinha uma prova de Poções a fazer e o tempo já estava terminando.

* * *

Remus havia sido convidado por James para passar parte das férias em sua casa. Combinara de chegar dois dias após a última noite de lua cheia e ficaria lá até dois dias antes da próxima.

Saiu da lareira direto na sala dos Potter, encontrando Sirius e James numa pequena guerra de almofadas e alguns vários vasos da Sra. Potter em minúsculos pedaços de porcelana no chão. Nem o barulho de seu corpo caindo na lareira após a viagem tortuosa de Flu os fizera parar.

Pigarreou, levantando-se do chão.

Nada.

-Pessoas? - falou baixo ajeitando as duas malas.

Nada.

-EU CHEGUEI! - gritou.

Os dois pararam. Olharam-se e começaram a rir. Remus bufou de raiva na mesma hora em que uma almofada o acertava. Sorriu meio maroto, um sorriso perigoso.

Correu até os dois e começou a dar-lhes almofadadas no rosto, entrando na brincadeira e caindo junto com eles no sofá.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh! Não faz isso, Sirius! - falou entre risadas quando o animago começou a lhe fazer cócegas. James olhou para os dois e saiu de fininho, deixando-os a sós.

Sirius parou de implicar com Remus quando o garoto começou a tossir, sem ar. Não saiu de cima dele mesmo assim.

-Você está bem? - falou olhando-o um tanto preocupado, apoiando o peso de seu corpo nos cotovelos ao lado do corpo de Remus.

Ele arfou em resposta.

-Estou! E isso foi golpe baixo.

-Eu sei! - respondeu sorrindo.

"_Merlin! Por que o Paddy tem que ter esse sorriso? E por que diabos eu fico querendo que ele me beije de novo?_

_ Você **NÃO** pode pensar nisso, Moony. Foi um lapso dele. Nada além disso... Nosso segredo_."

Sorriu inconscientemente ao se lembrar. "_Não podia ter... gostado do beijo. Ou podia?" _

Aproximou seu rosto do dele, arqueando um pouco seu corpo, e sentiu seus lábios tocando os dele levemente, apenas um roçar de lábios e pele. Suas mãos tocaram a face dele, acariciando as maças do rosto e os cabelos que teimavam em cair por sobre seus olhos cinzas.

Entreabriu os lábios quando a língua dele pediu passagem, ao mesmo tempo em que duas mãos brincavam em suas costas.

Apartaram o beijo, seguindo-o de outro tão lento e lânguido quanto o primeiro.

Sirius se afastou, sem sair de cima de Remus e o olhou. O rosto do licantropo estava corado e ele respirava puxando ar pela boca.

Levantou-se.

-Merda, Moony. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Filho de um trasgo, é o que sou! Onde já se viu? Beijar você! - falava como se Remus não estivesse na sala.

Remus o olhava sem saber o que falar. Sirius estava **se** xingando quando fora **ele** que o puxara para o beijo.

"_Certo que ele é meu melhor amigo, que sou um lobisomem sem um nuque furado no bolso, que sou um **garoto** que nem ele. Mas se chamar de filho de trasgo por me beijar é o cúmulo_!"

-Paddy, **eu** que tenho que pedir desculpas - tentou não se mostrar irritado. - Quer dizer, eu que o beijei e...

-Não!!! **Eu** que retribui.

-Certo. Estamos quites então - sua voz tinha um leve tom sarcástico. - Você me beija, eu retribuo. Eu te beijo, você retribui e nosso segredo aumenta um pouco mais - falou irritado.

Levantou-se, pronto para ir atrás de James para perguntar sobre seu quarto quando ele segurou seu braço.

-Não que tenha sido ruim de alguma forma, sabe?

Remus guardou o sorriso que lutava contra ele mesmo para aparecer e conseguiu sair sem tascar mais um beijo nele. Se queria continuar amigo de Sirius, tinha que se controlar.

E ainda estava irritado por aquele "filho de um trasgo".

Não que adorasse a Sra. Black ou algo do gênero, mas...

Bufou irritado. Por que estava tão incomodado com isso?

Encontrou James na cozinha; estava acostumado com a casa, portanto não fora tão difícil assim.

-Hum... Prongs, onde eu vou dormir? Mesmo quarto de sempre?

-Aham. Cadê o Padfoot?

-Apontou para a sala onde estava anteriormente enquanto James o ajudava a levar uma mala para o quarto.

-Sabe, Moony. O Sirius é um cara muito legal. E você também é um cara muito legal.

"_Ah, não! Ele viu! Ele sabe! Merda! Olha a boca, Remus. Quer dar uma de Paddy?_"

-Onde você quer chegar, Prongs?

-Em lugar algum. Estava apenas explicitando o quão legais vocês são - disse chegando no quarto e jogando a mala na cama. - Bem, tenho que desgnomizar o jardim. Passe lá quando terminar de se ajeitar se não estiver muito cansado. Sirius vai me ajudar, mas ajuda nunca é de mais - falou antes de sair.

Remus se jogou na cama, pensando em Sirius.

Enquanto, no andar de baixo, Sirius se jogava no sofá, pensando em Remus.

* * *

O salão agora estava vazio. James já havia ido dormir, assim como o Sr. e Sra. Potter após todos os convidados da festa, que – diga-se de passagem - Remus e Sirius não tinha conhecimento de que ia acontecer, irem embora.

Remus estava deitado no sofá e Sirius sentado no chão ao seu lado o cabelo despenteado e a blusa negra aberta assim como a de Remus.

Começou a cantarolar uma música qualquer, fazendo Remus abrir os olhos para olhá-lo.

Sirius mantinha os olhos fechados, a cabeça apoiada na cintura de Remus.

-Cante aquela música.

-Qual?

-Ser sonso não combina com você, apesar de ser um Black.

Ele sorriu. Novamente **aquele** sorriso, que aos poucos foi se modificando para um mais malicioso.

-Claro. Só se você me acompanhar.

-Quê? Esquece! Você sabe que odeio cantar!

Sirius sorriu mais abertamente e apontou para o piano.

-Não! Não mesmo! Consegui ficar a festa toda longe dele, não me peça agora para... Você é um cachorro sem vergonha, Sirius Black! - ralhou.

Ele aumentou ainda mais o olhar canino que lançava sempre que queria que Remus fizesse algo. E Remus J. Lupin _sempre_ acabava fazendo o que quer que fosse quando Sirius lhe lançava aquele olhar.

-'Tá bom! Mas pára de fazer essa cara! - fingiu um tom irritado que fez Sirius sorrir abertamente como uma criancinha enquanto levantava-se estendendo a mão para Remus.

Remus sentou-se ao piano. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia ceder. Aquele olhar era extremamente irritante. Porque ele tinha que parecer tanto com um cachorrinho abandonado, carente e... _fofo_?

Começou a deslizar os dedos pelas teclas, a música invadindo sua mente. Fazia aquilo por prazer. Podia relutar em tocar mas, quando se sentava em frente ao piano, seus dedos pareciam tomar vida própria.

Sequer percebeu o moreno sentando-se no tampa do piano, as pernas cruzadas uma sobre a outra, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto pousado entre as mãos. Um olhar fascinado para o garoto que mal percebia sua presença ali, embora não conseguisse filtrar aquela voz de seus pensamentos. Aquela maldita voz hipnotizante.

Não podia negar que entendia perfeitamente todas as garotas que suspiravam pelo garoto. Ainda mais se elas tivessem ouvido aquele poço de egocentrismo cantando. Não. Realmente não podia discordar dos suspiros que elas davam quando ele passava.

Sentiu um leve arrepio quando, no meio da música, Sirius soltou um barulho. Algo semelhante a um gemido, misturado com um rosnado. Normalmente essa parte já o incomodava levemente, dessa vez teve que fazer uma força incomensurável para bloquear as imagens dos beijos que haviam trocado. Para bloquear as imagens que cismavam em aparecer em sua mente, incentivadas por aquela voz sexy rosnando num meio gemido para ele.

"_NÂO! Não é PARA você! Isso é DA MÚSICA!_", tentava controlar sua mente, apagando as imagens.

"_Mas ele só canta essa música com você e para você!_" , uma vozinha falou idiotamente em sua cabeça. Fingiu não tê-la ouvido.

Ele voltou a cantar com a voz normal, o que não era de fato muito melhor, tendo em vista que sua voz tinha um tom completamente sedutor, rouco, sensual.

"_PARE! PARE! PARE! __PARE! Pare já com isso, seu lobo imprestável. Concentre-se no piano! No **PIANO**!"_

Remus suspirou, terminando uma das músicas favoritas de Sirius e dele próprio e mais uma vez sentia os lábios do amigo sobre os seus.

Sirius inclinou o corpo, o cotovelo fazendo um som desagradável ao apertar várias teclas ao mesmo tempo.

Mas nenhum dos dois reclamava.

Ou ao menos percebia.

Remus arregalou os olhos. Ele não podia estar lendo sua mente, certo? Certo. Então ele estava o beijando porque... porque _queria_!

Engoliu em seco, deixando a sensação estranha de estar beijando seu melhor amigo esquecida quando sentiu novamente a língua dele provocando seus lábios a se partirem. Suas mãos começaram a achá-lo sem iniciativa e começaram a acariciar os cabelos negros sem Remus perceber que o fazia. Levantou-se, sem apartar o beijo cada vez mais faminto de Sirius.

Tinha consciência de que estava beijando um garoto. Que estava beijando **SIRIUS**. Mas não conseguia parar. Era simplesmente... impossível.

Apartaram o beijo por um segundo enquanto Sirius pulava do piano para o chão o olhando, sem saber o que fazer.

_"Você não pode pensar em beijá-lo novamen..."_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um novo beijo de Remus.

Assustou-se ao sentir os lábios dele nos seus, o puxando pela nuca até cair em um sofá, derrubando-o junto.

-O que estamos fazendo? Você é... Você é o **Remus**!

-Aham. E você é o **Sirius**.

-Isso não pode estar certo!

-Parece estar errado?

-Não.

-Então porque não pode estar certo? - perguntou sorrindo.

E então Sirius não conseguiu. Rendeu-se ao sorriso dele. Não parecia errado. Por que então _tinha_ que ser errado? Por que ele _queria_ que fosse errado? Nunca tivera medo antes. Ainda mais medo de algo tão fantasticamente bom.

Remus puxou o colarinho da camisa de Sirius na mesma hora em que ele decidia aceitar a teoria de Remus.

Se não parecia errado, deveria estar certo.

Sirius voltou a abraçá-lo. As mãos passeando por sobre a camisa, soltando os poucos botões fechados. Sentia as mãos de Remus em sua nuca, lhe causando arrepios. Já estivera com garotas antes, com a mesma intimidade, e talvez até de forma mais fácil, mais rápida e mais... vazia.

Com Remus, ele se arrepiava só de sentir os dedos percorrerem sua pele, dedos tímidos, trêmulos. Como se ele não soubesse o que fazer ou como fazer.

Afastou-se um pouco dele, apartando o beijo que trocavam e o olhou sorrindo.

-Fique calmo. Não faremos nada que um dos dois não quiser, ou não se sentir bem.

Remus sorriu em retorno as palavras de Sirius. Nunca podia imaginá-lo dessa forma. Carinhoso. Um amante gentil. Mesmo sabendo que, de alguma forma, despertava certas... _emoções_ no amigo.

Deslizou as mãos, fazendo a camisa dele cair. Já havia visto Sirius sem camisa antes. Milhares. Trilhares de vezes, mas, de alguma forma, estar com ele dessa forma, com essa intimidade, dava um novo contexto a forma com que o olhava. Cobiça. Desejo.

Sirius apartou novamente o beijo, Remus começava a se irritar com tantas interrupções, mas sorriu quando viu o garoto pegando uma varinha esquecida, provavelmente do Sr. ou da Sra. Potter - já que a de Tiago estava completamente arranhada - e aumentar o sofá, tornando-o mais confortável.

Não resistiu ao sorriso malicioso que Remus lhe lançou. Perguntava-se quando, como e com quem ele aprendera essas coisas. Avançou, beijando-o novamente, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com os botões da calça dele.

Seus lábios deixaram a boca dele, percorrendo todo um trajeto que arrepiava Remus. Queixo, Pescoço, orelha. Palavras provocantes, e às vezes carinhosas, ditas com uma voz rouca que não ajudava em nada Remus.

O garoto voltou a acariciar os cabelos de Sirius, sentindo os lábios dele em sua pele. Nunca estivera tão íntimo assim, nem ao menos com uma garota, quem diria com um garoto.

Se lhe dissessem que nas férias ele iria não só provocar Sirius, o beijando, como iria ficar seminu em um sofá na casa de James, lançaria um _Avada Kedrava_ na pessoa. Mas não parecia ruim. Não, muito pelo contrário. Os arrepios que Sirius provocava em seu corpo, o jeito como sentia os arrepios dele passando para si através dos toques e carícias. Tudo parecia ser certo, real. Parecia ser a coisa mais normal e mais perfeita.

Um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando as mãos de Sirius invadiram a calça semi-aberta, gemido este que provocou um longo sorriso em Sirius.

Sirius agradecia pela sala ter feitiços de proteção acústica. Não queria causar embaraços para Remus, mas... não conseguia parar de beijá-lo, de senti-lo próximo a si. Gostava do jeito tímido – agora nem tanto - com que ele o tocava, gostava dos beijos cálidos e lentos que ele lhe dava. Indagava se ele sabia o quão provocantes eram esses beijos e esse jeito lento, calmo, lânguido que Remus tinha.

As roupas há muito haviam sido esquecidas no chão. As carícias se intensificavam. Sensações percorriam seus corpos, deixando-os cada vez mais urgentes. Os beijos, ávidos. Peles, toques, mãos, bocas. Exploravam-se com carinhos que nunca imaginaram um dia poderem trocar. E nunca imaginaram que seria tão prazeroso.

Sirius puxou Remus para perto de si, fazendo-o encostar a cabeça em seu peito. Suas respirações ainda estavam desreguladas. Acariciava os cabelos dele, sentindo as mãos do garoto fazerem leves e invisíveis círculos em seu tórax.

-Remus?

-Eu.

-O que acontece agora?

-Como assim?

-Nós dormimos juntos, nos beijamos e você é meu melhor amigo!

-Você quer saber como fica a nossa amizade? - perguntou receoso, afastando o rosto para observá-lo.

-Sim e não. Isso eu sei que não muda, mas... como nós ficamos... assim... como...

Remus não acreditava, Sirius estava encabulado. Corando bem diante dos seus olhos.

-Você quer saber se nós estamos namorando ou algo do tipo? - falou divertido.

-É...

-Bem, depois do que fizemos aqui, se você não olhar mais na minha cara eu vou me sentir usado, muito ofendido e extremamente magoado. Você pode ferir meus sentimentos, Paddy.

Sirius estava prestes a argumentar quando viu o sorriso maroto no rosto de Remus.

-Seu desgraçado. Eu 'tô falando sério.

-Eu também - tentou fazer uma cara séria, mas não conseguiu, caindo na risada enquanto Sirius lhe batia com uma almofada.

-Ai, isso doeu. Eu não sou masoquista, não, 'tá?

Dessa vez foi Sirius quem riu, puxando novamente o garoto para cima de si.

-E então? - falou depois de um tempo.

-O quê?

-Estamos namorando?

-Se você quiser que ninguém saiba, Paddy... Eu vou entender, sabe? Eu mesmo não sei como reagiria se começassem a falar coisas.

-Coisas?

-É. Você sabe, preconceito bobo. Se quiser... podemos ter um caso sórdido às escondidas.

-Hum... Essa idéia é bastante agradável aos meus ouvidos...

-Por falar em ouvidos... Podemos deixar isso para depois e...

-E?

-Irmos pro quarto porque não quero acordar com um berro da Sra. Potter ao nos ver assim.

-Mesmo quarto?

-Como sempre - falou levantando-se e se vestindo. Sirius o observava fazendo o garoto corar.

Sirius riu e começou a se vestir novamente. Estava quase fora da sala quando voltou correndo e pegou alguns bombons guardando-os no bolso. Poderiam ser úteis.

-Ei, Moony. O que irmos para o quarto tem a ver com ouvidos?

Remus se virou, olhando Sirius que subia as escadas logo atrás de si. Parou, ficando no mesmo nível que ele.

-Agora eu quero ouvir você gemendo pra mim - murmurou em seu ouvido, enquanto o puxava escada à cima pelo colarinho da camisa.

* * *

**Reviewers que me deixaram apta a conjurar um patrono:**

Ly, Farallinha, Kim, Thais, Nai, Viviane Valar, Débora, AnaRita: Muito obrigada!

Lady Barton - Sirius egocêntrico rules, han? E não faça puppy eyes, eu me sinto culpada por demorar a postar. Cara, você não sabe a alegria que é ler reviews de uma autora que eu adoro. E com essa fic eu consegui reviews de quase todas. Isso é tão mágico, perfeito e lindo! Obrigada por mandar a review!!!! :agarra: Ei, que história é essa de fundo de safadinho? Coitado, o menino não fez nada (ainda) :roll eye: Você sabe que essa review me fez dar pulinhos de alegria, né???? Viu? Viu? Coloquei o dueto! :o/:

Youko Yoru - :obrigada pelo xarope e colinho: Viu, moça? Continuei... e até que saiu rápido pra quem tá com bloqueio :roll eye:

Dana Norram - :surda: Tia Dana... Acalme-se... Como eu vou poder escrever mais se você me lançar uma Imperdoável, hein? :esconde-se atrás de Remus e Sirius: Não me mata, tia!

Tenebra Corvus - Tipo, ouvir isso de uma das minhas autoras de slash favoritas é muito bom. Quanto a betagem, eu já tô dando um jeito (Valeu Ameria!!!!) O Remus é todo fofo e eu também gostei muito dessa linha! E sim, nós temos fetiche pelo nosso lobinho tocando instrumentos clássicos, fodas e que fazem ele ficar mais lindo, inteligente e perfeito do que já é.

Ana Black Borguin - Valeu moça! Eu resolvi mesmo escrever! As reviews incentivaram muito!

Daisuke - Hahaha, tadinho. Poxa, deixar o Sirius louco? Hum... Sei não. Ele é tão fofinho! Mas é mais ou menos essa a idéia. Por que não há como afirmar com 100% de certeza que eles definitivamente são homo.

Ameria Asakura Black - Obrigada pelo _yoruísmo puro_! Made my day! Ah, e obrigada pela betagem.

Lux - Ahhh, que bom que gostou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lilibeth - Que bom!!!! Eu tava meio preocupada de forçar a barra colocando beijo logo no primeiro capítulo!

Nyym-chan - É horrível. Fico sem tempo pra tudo: escrever, desenhar, sair. É estudar, estudar, estudar. Um saco. Boa sorte pra você também.

hikary - Hahaha, si, si. O Remus é perfeito e o Sirius um inconseqüente! Lindos. Espero conseguir continuar assim!

Juliayagami - Sirius meio "estranho"? Porque moça???? E obrigada por achar a fic fluffy! :gota:

Eli - Não deu para atualizar antes... sorry!

Anita Black - Hehehe. Aí está o lemon.

Marck Evans - É... romântica incorrigível como sou, não tinha como ser de outro jeito. :smile: E realmente o Remmy está mais decidido do que o Sirius, embora nem tanto assim :gota:

**N/A: Muitissíssimo obrigada a Tenebra Corvus, Mushi (Lady Barton) e Youko Yoru que me ajudaram dando comentários enquanto escrevia o pseudo-lemon do final. E a Ameria que está betando a fic. Se não fossem vocês o capítulo não saía. Obrigada :agarra XD:**

**Ah, sim... e nada disso me pertence. Esses caninos são todos da JK, ela é má, não quer me dar os direitos autorais deles e tudo isso. O máximo que eu ganho com essa fic são patronos conjurados se vocês leitores forem bonzinhos e deixarem reviews o/**


End file.
